Human and mouse cell surface components which are unique to specific corneal cells of mouse and human origin, will be characterized using immunological approaches. Antibodies to mouse corneal cells will be raised by either syngeneic immunizations or xenogeneic immunizations using mouse corneal cells in primary cultures or with freshly isolated tissues. Antibodies to human corneal cells will be raised in rats or mice by immunizations with corneal cells from primary culture or freshly isolated tissues from normal or dystrophic donor eyes. The monospecific antibodies to corneal cell surface antigens will be derived by utilizing the technique of monoclonal antibody production. The spleen cells of the immunized animals will be fused with myeloma cells growing in culture to derive hybrid cells ('hybridomas') producing monospecific antibodies. The monospecific antibodies produced by the hybridoma lines will be used for preparing antibody affinity columns to purify corneal antigens of specific interest. The preliminary chemical characterization of the purified antigens will include the determination of their approximate size by SDS polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and determination of their amino acid and carbohydrate composition.